Injectors for injecting fuel into a combustion space of a combustion chamber may comprise an injector housing, a piezo-actuator, and a nozzle needle. The piezo-actuator is arranged in an actuator space of the injector housing. The injector housing comprises a control piston bore in which a control piston is arranged. A leakage pin bore is provided between the actuator space and the control piston bore, in which leakage pin bore a leakage pin, which couples the control piston to the piezo-actuator, is arranged. Furthermore, a high pressure line is provided which is configured to convey a fuel under pressure to the nozzle needle. This injector requires precisely adjusted fitting tolerance between the leakage pin bore and the leakage pin in the region of the leakage pin bore, which fitting tolerance is costly to manufacture. In addition, this fit also has to be adapted to a fitting tolerance between the control piston and the control piston bore so that the function for activating the nozzle needle is ensured.